A Irmandade de Odin
A''' Irmandade de Odin''' é uma sociedade secreta para guerreiros pagãos. A Irmandade pratica a antiga religião que é hoje é conhecida por Odinismo ou Asatru. Consagrada aos Deuses e Deusas pagãos do panteão nórdico, essas divindades são vistas como "mais antigas, melhores e mais verdadeiras". Os membros da Irmandade usam os Versos Eddaicos -- também chamados de Edda Poético -- como um tipo de Escritura. Seus membros alegam que sua ordem pagã foi fundada em 1421 com o objetivo de proteger a antiga religião durante a época das fogueiras e insistem que ela tem existido em uma linhagem ininterrupta até o presente. Nesse sentido, e caso a alegação seja verdadeira, a Irmandade de Odin se assemelha a uma Tariqat, uma sociedade secreta Islâmica, que mantém certas tradições secretas durante épocas de intensa perseguição. Quem fundou a Irmandade de Odin? Como na história de Hiram Abif, contada pela Maçonaria, o mito fundador da Irmandade envolve um crime contra um inocente. Nas lendas da Irmandade, a história começa quando uma jovem viúva pagã é pega honrando os Deuses e Deusas em uma gruta remota. Por causa disso, uma multidão fanática a queima em uma fogueira feita de lenha verde. Após seu assassinato, as três crianças da mulher, usando um antigo e proibido rito pagão (conhecido como "necromancia") conseguem invocá-la a partir da tumba. Respondendo à convocação, a mulher assassinada instruiu suas crianças a salvar a antiga religião criando um movimento "subterrâneo". Elas foram instruídas a formar uma sociedade secreta -- uma "conspiração de iguais" -- dedicada aos antigos Deuses. Eles juraram "honrar os Deuses com ritos clandestinos em lugares desertos" e prometeram "compartilhar seu conhecimento" com "os poucos" em que confiassem antes de suas mortes. De acordo com a Irmandade, todos esses eventos ocorreram em algum lugar da Eurasia -- ao norte do Mar Negro -- no século XV da nossa era. Eles também insistem que existem artefatos enterrados que algum dia serão descobertos e confirmarão sua história. Como se entra para a Irmandade de Odin? Tradicionalmente, os ensinamentos eram passados boca a boca, de pessoa a pessoa. Hoje em dia, porém, com mais informação disponível em forma escrita e sendo publicada, praticantes solitários ("lobos solitários" que iniciam a si mesmos) tem se tornado mais comuns. Em sua forma atual, a filiação à Irmandade de Odin é secreta -- como na chamada Conspiração Illuminati. Os objetivos da Irmandade de Odin são declarados publicamente, como entre os lendários Rosacruzes. Iniciação A iniciação na Irmandade de Odin -- que ocorre apenas durante os solstícios -- envolve um tipo de busca visionária, selada por uma "cerimônia de sangue". O rito de iniciação da Irmandade de Odin envolve solidão, uma dieta de pão e gelo, um sudário branco, um punhal e uma fogueira. O neófito -- após a purificação adequada -- faz três cortes em seu corpo. Feitas em nome da "sagrada violência, da necessária violência", o neófito faz três incisões em seu peito. Ele então "devota, santifica e consagra" sua alma aos "deuses que vivem" penetrando o fogo três vezes com o punhal manchado com seu próprio sangue. As cicatrizes são chamadas "As-Marcas-da-Alegria". Elas são baseadas na cerimônia de "marcação com a lança" descritana Ynglinga Saga de Snorri Sturluson. As mulheres seguem um ritual ligeiramente diferente: elas fazem as três incisões na ponta do dedo indicador direito. A Irmandade de Odin crê que os seios -- "o última e mais belo embelezamento que uma mulher recebe na vida" -- não devem ser desfigurados. Mircea Eliade, em Shamanism: Archaic Techniques of Ecstasy nota que as iniciações de sociedades secretas se assemelham às iniciações xamânicas, e incluem isolamento (simbolizando o "além"), algum tipo de proibição (como na dieta), cobrir o rosto e o corpo, geralmente com algo que seja branco (simbolizando a morte), e alguma tarefa difícil, que envolve a aplicação de "crueldades". '' Teologia Embora o Odinismo nunca tenha se tornado extinto -- milhares de pessoas tem honrado o panteão Eddaico (na sua forma Védica) no subcontinente Indiano desde a época Neolítica -- alguns estudiosos classificam o movimento como uma "reconstrução neopagã". A Irmandade de Odin adota o politeísmo. A Irmandade de Odin acredita que o monoteísmo, "a crença em um deus totalitário, é falsa e absurda". A Irmandade insiste que nenhuma "única, supraordinária e inefável entidade controla todas as realidades". De acordo com a Irmandade de Odin, "um universo governado por uma única divindade suprema possuiria a enlouquecedora simplicidade que caracteriza qualquer ditadura, mas nosso cosmos claramente não mostra evidência de uma única vontade em operação. Nosso universo é caracterizado por diversidade e desordem, e isso indica que o universo é moldado por muitas vontades e inumeráveis forças". Os Deuses e Deusas da Irmandade de Odin, que incluem Odin, Thor, Frigg, Heimdall, Balder, Bragi, Vidar, Tyr e Freyja, e outros seres do panteão nórdico, são vistos como entidades poderosas mas que são finitas em natureza. De forma humanóide -- nem onipotentes nem oniscientes -- os Deuses são seres físicos que habitam corredores ocultos no universo. Frequentemente aparecendo na Terra disfarçados, são conhecidos por muitos nomes em muitas línguas. Odin, por exemplo, aparece como Hermes e Rudra. Acreditando no contato com os Deuses e Deusas, a Irmandade de Odin ensina que as divindades tipicamente se comunicam com a humanidade através de um sistema de "mensageiros e espiões". Os membros da Irmandade de Odin não se ajoelham para adorar os deuses. A Irmandade de Odin é inimiga de toda forma de escravidão e os membros admiram os Deuses mas não rastejam perante eles. Os Ritos Sazonais A Irmandade de Odin tem três ritos sazonais. Os ritos são conduzidos sem sacerdotes, pois todo membro da Irmandade considera a si mesmo como um sacerdote. O primeiro é chamado "A-Noite-da-Alegria". Realizado em honra das Deusas, "A-Noite-da-Alegria" é celebrada na véspera do Solstício de Verão. O festival incluí "banquete, diversão e frivolidade". O segundo é chamado "A-Noite-da-Coragem". Realizado em honra de todos os Odinistas que já morreram, "A-Noite-da-Coragem" acontece no dia 31 de Outubro. No calendário antigo, no hemisfério norte, o dia 31 de Outubro marca o começo do inverno -- a "época onde a morte é forte na natureza". O terceiro festival é chamado "A-Noite-da-Generosidade". Conduzido na véspera do Solstício de Inverno, este festival inclui a distribuição de presentes. Neste festival "todo Odinista dá ao mundo algo grande e algo belo". Ética Eticamente, a Irmandade de Odin não cria nenhuma lei, apenas virtudes. A Irmandade de Odin representa a "força ao invés da fraqueza, o orgulho ao invés da humildade e o conhecimento ao invés da fé". Os membros honram os Deuses promovendo o "pensamento, a coragem, a honra, a luz e a beleza". Vendo a si mesmos como membros de uma "elite secreta" ou de um "exército invisível dos Deuses", os adeptos vêem o movimento como sendo um "Credo de Ferro". Os membros são instruídos a serem "bravos e generosos" e "diretos, descomplicados e fortes". Os membros, a Irmandade acredita, devem "viver bem e morrer bravamente". Uma tradição para guerreiros, a Irmandade de Odin ensina que "quando os deuses fizeram o homem, fizeram uma arma. Quando fizeram a mulher, fizeram um escudo". A Morte e o Pós-Vida A Irmandade de Odin ensina que todos os seres eventualmente experimentam a morte. Em termos poéticos, a morte é personificada como belas mulheres -- chamadas Valkyrias -- que existem "em uma infinita variedade de formas deslumbrantes". Uma vez que a morte não é a aniquilação, a "forma de vida transfigurada" irá para um dos três Mundos-do-Além. O mais famoso destes "Mundos-do-Além" é o Valhalla. Em termos cósmicos, a morte é descrita como Ragnarok, a batalha final que irá destruir o universo. De acordo com a Irmandade de Odin, Ragnarok é uma "orgia de purificação" a partir do qual um novo cosmos irá nascer. O ciclo de destruição e renascimento -- que existirá para sempre -- é chamado de "Lei-do-Círculo-Sem-Fim". Também chamado de "eterno retorno", a "Lei-do-Círculo-Sem-Fim" ensina que a existência nunca termina com a destruição. "Nada morre para sempre" e todos os seres -- e todas as coisas -- retornarão. Descoberta e Exposição da Irmandade hoje A Irmandade de Odin foi exposta ao público geral em 1992 com a publicação do livro The Odin Brotherhood pelo Dr. Mark Mirabello, professor de História na Shawnee State University. O primeiro contado foi feito quando Mirabello encontrou um homem grisalho em uma livraria em Leith, no Reino Unido. Na época, Mirabello estava fazendo uma pesquisa histórica para seu doutorado na Escócia, para a University of Glasgow. O cavalheiro, que chamava a si mesmo de [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%B3%C3%B0urr ''Lodur's Friend] (em homenagem de um misterioso Deus nos Versos Eddaicos), estava portando uma bengala peculiar adornada com as imagens de uma serpente e de um burro, os dois únicos animais que falam na Bíblia. Ambos examinavam livros ocultistas. O cavalheiro notou que Mirabello estava estudando um livro chamado The Brotherhood of the Rosy Cross de Arthur Edward Waite. Durante esse encontro, o cavalheiro notou que "a rosa simboliza o segredo" enquanto apontava para a gravura no livro de Mirabello, sobre a Rosacruz. O cavalheiro continou dizendo que "uma vez que falamos sub rosa ou 'sob a rosa' nossa conversa deverá permanecer secreta para sempre". Os dois então se tornaram amigos e "Lodur's Friend" apresentou Mirabello para um "círculo de indivíduos fascinantes". O grupo se encontrava para banquetes incomuns, normalmente em Edimburgo ou Londres, sempre a noite, e sempre durante a lua nova. Os banquetes eram chamados de "conventículos" e apenas com convite. Aqueles que "temiam" ou "odiavam" a autoridade eram excluídos, mas aqueles que "riam da" autoridade eram bem vindos. Após alguns anos da publicação do livro de Mirabello, um livro anônimo e publicado privadamente entitulado [http://www.scribd.com/doc/1167152/TextofOdinBrotherhood4 Teachings of the Odin Brotherhood] começou a circular. Atualmente, cópias desse livro são raras. Em 2013, um novo livro, entitulado The Way of the Odin Brotherhood , escrito por Jack Wolf, foi publicado. O autor narra sua busca por essa misteriosa sociedade secreta e seu contato com um misterioso homem que possuia novas e desconcertantes informações sobre a Irmandade de Odin. 'Bibliografia sobre a Irmandade de Odin' § Harvey, Graham. Paganism Today: Wiccans, Druids, the Goddess and Ancient Earth Traditions for the Twenty-First Century. Thorsons, 2001. ISBN 0722532334 § Kaplan, Jedffrey. Radical Religion in America: Millenarian Movements from the Far Right to the Children of Noah. Syracuse University Press, 1997. ISBN 0815603967 § Kick, Russ. Outposts: A Catalog of Rare and Disturbing Alternative Information. Carroll & Graf Publishing, 1995. ISBN 0786702028. § Mirabello, Mark. The Odin Brotherhood. 5th edition. Oxford, England, 2003. ISBN 1869928717 The Book in a pdf file) § Melton, J. Gordon. Melton's Encyclopedia Of American Religions (Encyclopedia of American Religions)''8th edition. Gale Cengage, 2009. ISBN 078769696X § [http://www.scribd.com/doc/1167463/Odin-Returns Storyteller, Ragnar. ''Odin's Return. Payson,Arizona, 1995.] (pdf. file of a novella based on the Odin Brotherhood story) § Streeter, Michael. Behind Closed Doors: The Power and Influence of Secret Societies.. London: New Holland Publishers, Ltd. 2008. ISBN 1845379373 § [http://www.scribd.com/doc/1167152/TextofOdinBrotherhood4 Teachings of the Odin Brotherhood Portland, nd. (pdf file]) Wolf, Jack. The Way of the Odin Brotherhood . Oxford, England, 2013. ISBN 978-1-906958-53-4 Links Externos *Odin Brotherhood *Forum de discussão da Irmandade de Odin (em Inglês) *Odin Brotherhood (América do Norte e Europa) *A Irmandade de Odin (Brasil) * Category:Irmandade de Odin Category:Asatru/Odinism Category:Asatru/Heathenry/Odinism Category:Odinism/Asatru Category:Odinismo Category:Paganismo Category:Sociedade Secreta Category:Mitologia Nórdica